horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Cake
"Birthday Cake" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rhianna, from her sixth studio album, Talk That Talk (2011). After it leaked onto the internet, fans urged her to finish it, as the song was originally going to be a little over a minute. The remixed version was released later on February 20, 2012 (Rihanna's 24th Birthday) featuring her ex-boyfriend Chris Brown. Lyrics Come and put your name on it Put your name on it Come and put your name on it Bet you wanna put your name on it Put your name on it Come and put your name on it It's not even my birthday But he wanna lick the icing off I know you want it in the worst way Can't wait to blow my candles out He want that cake, cake, cake Ooh baby I like it, it's so excited Don't try to hide it I'mma make you my bitch Cake, cake, cake I know you wanna bite this It's so enticing Nothing else like this I'mma make you my bitch And it's not even my birthday But you wanna to put your name on it But it's not even my birthday And he trying to put his name on it Girl I wanna fuck you right now Been a long time, I've been missing your body Let me, let me turn the lights down When I, when I go down, it's a private party It's not even her birthday But I wanna lick the icing off Give it to her in the worst way Can't wait to blow her candles out I want that cake, cake cake Ooh baby I like it, it's so excited Don't try to hide it I'mma make you my bitch Cake, cake, cake Ooh baby I like it, it's so excited Don't try to hide it I'mma make you my bitch Doggy want the kitty Give me a heart attack and throw it back Now watch me get it You know this but you the shit Damn, girl you pretty Blowing out your candles, now let me make a couple wishes Remember how you did it? Remember how you fit it? If you still wanna kiss it Come and get it Sweeter than a rice cake, Cakebread sippin' Kill it, tip it, cake, fill it If you sexy and you know it And you ain't afraid to show it Put a candle on my motherfucking back baby blow it Love the way you do when you do it like that Show up with the stacks, raining racks on my rack Wrap it up, wrap it up boy While I take this bow off Talk that talk, yeah I know I'm such a show off Daddy make a wish Put this cake in your face And it's not even my birthday Oooo, it's not even her birthday But I wanna lick the icing off Give it to her it in the worst way Can't wait to blow her candles out I know you wanna bite this It's so enticing Nothing else like this I'mma make you my bitch I'mma make you my bitch Cake, cake, cake Why It Sucks # The song is very graphic, going into sexually explicit details about the intended description of "spontaneous intercourse." # The birthday cake themed double entendres can make one uncomfortable. # The electronic synths are somewhat painful to listen too. # Although this may not be a bad quality for some people, but the remix of the song featured ex-boyfriend Chris Brown, this was highly controversial at the time as he was still hated for beating Rihanna in 2009. # The genre is supposedly Contemporary Rhythm and Blues, but even without Chris Brown, it's much too fast paced and Hip Hop-like to be considered R&B. # The chorus is repetitive and can get on the last nerves. Official Audio Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:2010s Songs Category:Rihanna Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Electronic Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Chris Brown Songs Category:Repetitive Songs